Of Monster and Man
by Ground-Zero-Contemporary 666
Summary: A few weeks after the Fantasia Parade, a mysterious hooded figure shows up at the FairyTail guild. As this shadowed personage speaks with Master Makarov, Natsu interrupts. It seems he and the shadowy figure have a bit of a past and, from Natsu's reaction, not a very good one. Who is this 'Mystery Mage', what news do they have concerning Laxus and how do they tie into Natsu's past?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Liel the Elder_**

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was as loud as ever with everyone laughing, drinking and having a swell time. All the mages had mostly gotten over the events pre-Fantasia Parade, well everyone but Natsu of course. He was still fairly upset about losing any chance of fighting Laxus again, and especially that Gramps would stoop so low as to kick him outta the guild! Every day he went and complained about it to Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov(frequently called Gramps), but each time he just seemed to upset Gramps—this in turn angered Erza who gave him a long lecture as to why Laxus was forced to leave.

Well, just as Natsu was about to go complain about Laxus' banishment some more, the guild hall doors were slammed open. In walked a hooded figure, and from what everyone could see, they were probably a girl. The mysterious figure walked down the rows of tables until the reached Master Makarov and stood until noticed.

Meanwhile, near the doors of the guild, Natsu's sensitive nose picked up a scent. Now this wasn't any normal day stranger's smell, but a more familiar one, like a "blast from the past" sorta thing.

"It couldn't be..." He muttered. Natsu sniffed the air again which nearly confirmed his thoughts, now all he needed was visual proof. Gray noticed Natsu's odd behavior and stared questioningly at him, but his gaze was ignored.

When Makarov finally looked up at shrouded mystery man, he said,

"Can I help you?"

"I believe so," a deep but feminine voice (confirming they were a girl) murmured, "Is this Laxus Dreyar's guild?"

"Until recently yes, but he was exiled a few weeks ago." Makarov replied gruffly. The hooded figure contemplated this for a moment before answering back,

"But you are his grandfather, correct?" Makarov stared at the shadowed personage before narrowing his eyes.

"...I would like to know and see whom I speak to before giving out anymore information." He growled out. The mysterious woman hesitated, if for just a second, but slowly reached for her hood. She pulled it back behind her head and then untied the sting binding the cloak together before letting it fall to the ground.

At the sight of her, nearly everyone in the guild gasped in awe. She was quite a beauty to behold: her hair was a platinum-pinkish colour, with her bangs clipped on top of her head and spiking off at the end. It fell to just above her knees in straight locks, and was trimmed just slightly above her shoulders in the front. The woman's eyes were golden, and seemed to be missing the pupils. She had semi-high cheekbones and a slightly tan complexion with full, red lips. She was very gorgeous indeed. But there was one thing that interested everybody most of all:

She held no sign of emotion at all.

"Now, I wish to speak with you of your grandson, Laxus, and my reasons of being here. I've also come to take your Fire Dragon and, if needs be, his team for the next four weeks. " The woman stated plainly.

"No, my terms were to show yourself and tell whom you are." Makarov replied. The woman didn't speak for a few minutes but simply stood and thought of whether or not she should say who she was. After a pregnant silence she spoke,

"I am—" she was cut off my a loud, animalistic growl. Everyone turned to look at Natsu who was glaring at the woman, eyes ablaze.

"**LIEL**!" He snarled.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at fan fiction (or rather any kind of story for that matter...) so I'd really love some reviews and tell me if you like the story so far, if there's anything you'd like in it or something. Thanks again! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special shout out to:**

_**gratsulover117**_

_**Aniwolfgirl**_

_**bloody-rose-love**_

** I would like to thank you guys for commenting on my story! It inspired me to write the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: Reasons<p>

Liel walked through the streets of Magnolia headed for the famous guild, Fairy Tail. She was mostly there to speak with Master Makarov concerning his grandson, Laxus Dreyar. But she was also nervous, for she had heard many a rumor on during her travels of a dragon slayer many called Salamander, but whose name was Natsu.  
><em>'So once again Fate would have our crooked paths cross, Natsu. How shall you respond as too seeing me once again after our long time apart?'<em> So went the thoughts of the fair lady.  
>When she reached the grand and decadant building of Fairy Tail, she paused as if to take in the beauty of the guild hall, but that would be meaningless as feeling such as awe were a foreign concept to Liel. (As were many other emotions) She could hear laughing and shouting coming from inside of the hall.<br>Liel forced open the marge front doors and stepped into the open room as  
>the doors banged open. While she marched down the rows of tables, everyone gradually became quieter as she approached the master of the guild, Makarov. She could hear a slight sniff and small gasp,<br>'I did not anticipate him to recognize my scent so quickly...' Makarov looked up at Liel,  
>"Can I help you" he questioned.<br>"I believe so," Liel murmured, "is this Laxus Dreyar's guild?" Makarov's eyebrows lifted slightly in a questioning way.  
>"Until recently, yes, but he was exiled a few weeks ago." Well of course Liel new this already, as she had brought news of Laxus. She stood thoughtfully for a moment, then answered:<br>"But you are, indeed his grandfather?" Makarov's eyes narrowed the slightest bit.  
>"I would like to know and see whom I speak to before giving anymore information." Liel was uncomfortable in removing her hood in front of Natsu, as she knew for a near surety of how he would react. She then decided to risk it, as her message for the old man was very, VERY important. As she removed her hood she could hear the awed gasps from around the guild at her flawless appearance, except for one low growl.<br>Liel ignored them all.  
>"Now, I wish to speak with you of Laxus and my reasons for being here. I've also come to retrieve your Fire Dragon and, if needs be, his team for the next four weeks or so." Liel concluded.<br>"No, my terms were to see and KNOW who you are." Makarov replied stubbornly. Liel decided the damage had already been done, since she could hear Natsu's growling gradually growing louder.  
>"I am—" An unusually loud and animalistic growl interrupted her speech.<br>"**_LIEL!_**" Natsu snarled and bolted to his feet, "**WHAT THE HELL'RE ****_YOU_**** DOIN' HERE?!**"  
>Everyone but Liel stared at him quite shocked. Erza got up, ready to lecture him but was stopped by Liel.<br>"I was about to explain that before you interrupted me, Natsu." Liel calmly stated, holding his gaze. His eyes flashed slightly. Liel kept speaking,  
>"Natsu, as one of Laxus' friends <strong>AND<strong> a dragon slayer, you are to be his defendant." Makarov took this moment to intervene, exclaiming,  
>"Defendant for what?!"<br>"Well, seeing as Laxus tried to basically kill himself as well as two other dragon slayers in the fight for this guild, he is now seen as a threat so the Elements of Dragos is debating on whether or not to out him to death." Everyone sat in a stunned silence until Natsu spoke up.  
>"I'm. Not. Going." He snapped. Then Erza (who was still standing) slammed her hands onto the table.<br>"Natsu! You were the one who was defending him during. His attack in the guild! You are his friend and should help him!" She shouted.  
>"If you do not go to help Laxus, then the council will be forced to spill his blood. Hus death will be on your hands, Natsu, do not be so childish." Liel calmly stated. Natsu snorted and walked towards her.<br>"Then let 'im die, I ain't going _ANYWHERE_ with you." Natsu proceeded to push past her and stormed out of the guild, leaving his guild members confused and extremely shocked by his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, Imma try first person POV in this chapter going from Liel's perspective. This chapter may clear some confusion with who she is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3: Onward To Court<em>**

I listened to Natsu leave the guildhall running. He left as quickly as he could.  
>'<em>Natsu...is it that hard to be around me?'<em> If I were another person, my face would have conveyed some sort of sorrow or regret, but I am not another person. I am Liel Dragneel, the Elemental Dragon Slayer and I was here on a mission. Any emotions I could even remotely feel will be pushed deep down now and delt with later.  
>I turned to Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail and, if I remembered correctly, one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Before he or any of the guild members could do or say anything, I quickly bowed quite deeply.<br>"I apologize for the inconvenience of my coming here." I humbly apologized. I remained bowing as I awaited his reply.  
>"What inconvenience, child?" Makarov questioned lightly. I would have looked surprised if my face wasn't a carefully trained mask of emotionlessness, as I was taught to have by Eurashija. (YER-a-shee-ha) I had disrupted the guild and angered Natsu. Not to mention I had brought what most would deem terrible news of Makarov's own grandson, and he was confused as to what I meant about me being an inconvenience?<br>I straightened into a standing position and looked at where I assumed Makarov to be. After a moment of silence, I voiced my thoughts.  
>"I do not...understand your confusion. I have barged into your guildhall unexpectedly, disrupted your activities, angered a member and brought what I believe is considered 'bad news'. Why do you ask of which inconveniences I speak of?" I was unsure of how to act in this situation, as I was sure I had angered Makarov and the rest of the guild. Then another surprising event happened.<br>Makarov and the guild began to...laugh? They stirred up quite a ruckus with their laughter to the point that the guild was even louder than it had been when I had first arrived. I stood tense and confused in the midst of it all. Makarov calmed a little and he practically had to yell over the noise to speak with me.  
>"Child, I'd be damned if there wasn't at least six or so times a week that the guild is interrupted for whatever reason! Our so-called 'activities' are disrupted nearly everyday by guild members fighting. To add to that, you aren't the first person in this world to anger Natsu, even if he was more so than usual!" He laughed heartily with the rest of the guild.<br>"What of the news of La–your grandson?" I was quick to correct myself as it would be improper to call the lightning dragon slayer by his name. Fairy Tail's master drooped a bit at this, but still looked onward with optimistism in his voice.  
>"I figured it was only a matter of time before he got into some sort of trouble, albeit I wasn't quite expecting an execution call." He replied sadly but brightened as he said,<br>"Besides, Natsu will be able to keep him from death by defending him for his actions!"  
>"..." 'What is it about this guild? I have never met such a happy (and quite unnervingly care-free) group of people...'<br>A girl walked up to me (I could tell because one of my Slayer abilities allows me to use sonar sort of like a bat) and slapped me on the back, I tensed—ready to fight if needed.  
>"Don't be so stiff, lighten up a bit!" She said cheerily as the guild sobered enough to listen. "I'm sure Natsu'll forget whatever made him mad within the next couple of hours! Just relax, your face is so void of emotion its almost scary!" I didn't miss a beat,<br>"He hasn't forgotten what happened for the past ...400 or so years. I highly doubt it will happen any time soon." I replied smoothly. They all stared at me slightly shocked as I shook off the woman's hand and turned back to their just-as-shocked-master and said,  
>"I would like to borrow Natsu and his teammates for the next few weeks." I told him. When he looked slightly confused, I spoke again. "His teammates so he may be more comfortable and Natsu as defendant." I explained. There was another pregnant silence as he contemplated this.<br>"All right, you may. I would ask one thing of you." I bowed respectfully.  
>"Of course, thank you. What is the favor you ask for?"<br>"Just bring Laxus back to the guild after this, dead or alive. If he lives I would like to speak with him again, but if he...if he...dies...I would like him to be buried here. He is my grandson afterall, so I must do that for him." I stood for a moment, paralyzed with shock at his words. 'How can he be so caring for someone who tried to kill his guild...?'  
>"Of course, I shall go get Natsu and then come back for his teammates." I turned and walked towards the door. Now it was a man's voice that spoke up.<br>"If he refused earlier how're you gonna make him go now?"  
>"Natsu may despise me but he knows not to disobey the orders of the Quadrant of Dragos. If they have summoned him then he will go. If he resists then it will be by force." I replied simply. I strode out the door while calling our behind me that I would be back as soon as I got Natsu.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I used my sonar and sense of smell to weave my way through the streets of Magnolia and follow Natsu. I arrived at his house within fifteen minutes of leaving the guild and simply opened the door and walked in without knocking. Natsu was lounging around on a hammock in what I assumed was his bedroom. I walked towards him and flopped the hammock so he fell onto the floor.  
>"OWWWWWWW! What the heck, Liel!" He snarled. He quickly stood and tried to throw a punch at me but I dodged his fist, grabbed his forearm and twisted it behind his back. I used my foot to kick him in the back and held his head down on the floor with my other hand while my foot stayed on his back. He growled and struggled to escape my firm hold, but I held tight and waited until he stopped fighting back.<br>"Natsu Dragneel, you have thusly been called to court to defend Laxus Dreyar for his misdoings against Dragon Law. You _WILL_ come peaceably or by force if needed. All grudges held for me or any others will be set aside until the end of the next four weeks, **_DO YOU UNDERSTAND_**." It was more a statement than a question. I should have felt terrible for doing this to Natsu, and I'm sure that somewhere deep down I did, but as I stated earlier all emotions were to be set aside so we could get this court session over with.  
>"Grrrrrrr...FINE! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE ALL FUN AND DANDY AFTER THIS DAMN THING!" He all but snarled. That was to be expected. I let him up and he shoved past me, collected all needed items and we set off back to the guild. I was fairly sure I had made a bruise on his face by the way he seemed to be cradling it in his hand. '<em>I apologize Natsu, I did not mean to hurt you...'<em> We walked into the guildhall and everyone gasped lightly, probably because of the bruise Natsu now sported. I spoke into the silence.  
>"Tell me who your teammates are, Natsu. We will leave immediately so we may make it to Dragos as soon as possible." He glared quite harshly at me but pointed out the woman who had stood up to him earlier, the one who had told me not to worry over Natsu, a flying cat and the man who had questioned as to how I could get Natsu to go.<br>"...Okay, we'll leave immediately." I stated and began to walk out the guild while Natsu silently followed. His teammates glanced worriedly at one another and I questioned them as to what the problem was. The tallest and strongest woman, Erza I believe her name was, spoke.  
>"Should we not be trying to find Laxus? He is the reason we are going after all." She questioned.<br>"My men are securing him as we speak. We should reach Dragos at the same time as them or just slightly after."  
>"..." Silence. I do not like silence, it's much too quiet, such as death. I decided that if we were all to be stuck together for the next few weeks, then we might as well learn about one another.<br>"So tell me of yourselves: who are you, why are you in Fairy Tail, likes, dislikes and whatnot. We may as well learn of one another." The smaller girl seemed skeptical about this.  
>"Well then you have to answer all our questions!" She bargained. I thought for a moment.<br>"Only those that I can and am allowed to." I concurred. And so began our journey to Dragos.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, sorry this took so long. I just have lots of homework, plus I know what's supposed to happen cuz it's all planned out it my head...mostly...but I just have trouble actually putting it into words! :P Sorry, once again. I think this is my favorite chapter so far! (You may see more Liel POV in the future!) I like the outcome of this chapter.**

** Please Rate and Review! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
